


Somewhere With You

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chris presses warm kisses across his shoulder, his collar bone, the base of his throat, and Jensen murmurs something, tangles clumsy fingers in his hair.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mark Curry's, "Somehow".

He didn't mean anything by it, not really, not that he hadn't noticed because, fuck, how could he not? He noticed everything about Jensen, always, especially with his cock buried balls deep in Jensen's ass, one hand braced by Jensen's ear and his head bent low, the way he gasped, the way his fingers twisted in the sheets, the way his throat stretched taut and he bit his lip and his whole body stilled at the first hot splash of come on his skin, his breath ragged and his eyes wild, Chris murmuring, "Come for me, baby, c'mon, c'mon, come for me, I'm gonna come on you, come all over you, fuck, fuck, c'mon," and Jensen would moan all low and needy and _Christ_ , it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

It was always the hottest thing ever.

Always.

Until the next time.

Jensen's back arched and his thighs shook like they'd been fucking for hours, and maybe they had been, Jensen's head thrown back on Chris's shoulder, one hand buried in Chris's hair and Chris's hands on his hips, on his belly, on his chest, Chris's dick sliding across his open hole, between his cheeks, lube and sweat and then Jensen swallowed hard and opened his mouth for Chris's fingers, chapped lips and flushed skin and Chris's mouth on his throat, words running filthy and low, "Fuck, Jen, so fuckin' hot, gonna come so hard it'll feel like I'm pissin' on you, all over you, hot and wet and _fuuuuck_ ," Chris wasn't even sure what he'd said until later, staring up at the shadows on the ceiling and playing it all back, Jensen coming just like that, untouched, Chris's voice in his ear and Chris's come on his back, shooting so hard Chris thinks the shadows on the ceiling are probably not shadows at all.

Jensen has an early call and Chris has a flight to catch, and they never have enough time any more but when they're together, it's always intense.

Always.

Jensen's still sound asleep when Chris wakes up, pale light cool around the window's edges and Jensen's phone buzzing softly on the nightstand. Chris presses warm kisses across his shoulder, his collar bone, the base of his throat, and Jensen murmurs something, tangles clumsy fingers in his hair. Chris reaches for the phone and holds it to Jensen's ear, and Jensen mumbles _two o'clock, right,_ to whoever's on the other end, Jared, probably, and Chris rubs his chin over Jensen's nipple until Jensen's breath hitches and he bats Chris's head away.

He makes himself get up and start the shower, comes back and drags Jensen out of bed, mouths the back of his neck as he walks him carefully toward the bathroom. Jensen's still half asleep, brushing his teeth with his eyes closed, one hand braced on the counter and his hip rubbing against Chris's. "Fuck," Chris breathes, and Jensen drops his toothbrush and blinks real slow, looks around like he's not really sure where he is. Chris grins. "C'mon, man. Shower."

Chris takes his time soaping Jensen up, fingers sliding over muscle, over skin, Jensen not quite awake yet, leaning into Chris and twisting against him, kissing his shoulder, his jaw, his throat. Chris wraps his hand around Jensen's dick and Jensen moans all sexy, his fingers digging into Chris's biceps, his whole body balanced against Chris's, slippery skin and hot water raining down and fuck, Chris hopes to god he's got this right.

Jensen reaches for Chris's dick, thick and heavy between his legs, and Chris bites his own lip, guides Jensen's hand away. Jensen's brows furrow and his eyes slit open, but he reaches up and twists his fingers in Chris's hair instead. Chris leans in close, worries the soft skin just below Jensen's ear with his teeth. He says, "Have to think too much to piss with a hard on."

Jensen's dick pulses in Chris's hand and he moans low, murmurs, "Fuck, oh, _fuck_ ," against Chris's lips. Chris kisses him long and slow, bites Jensen's lower lip and turns him around, presses one of Jensen's hands up against the tiles and doesn't let go. Jensen spreads his legs and Chris leans in, his dick sliding in the hot crack of Jensen's ass like it belongs there, water beating down on his own shoulders, dripping off him and beading up on Jensen's back, skin flushed hot and pink, tiny rivers running down his spine, down his ass.

For a minute Chris isn't sure he can do this, isn't sure he knows _how_ , and then Jensen bows his head, runs his jaw along the inside of Chris's arm, and fuck, Chris can feel him moaning now, sound vibrating through muscle, through bone. "Gonna feel so good," Chris says, still jacking Jensen slow and twisty, slicking his thumb over the head. "So hot that you want this, fuck, you have no idea, I would, _fuck_ , I woulda, sooner," and then Chris runs out of words for a minute, has to concentrate to make it happen, his fingers twitching against the tiles, curling around Jensen's knuckles and then finally, finally, hot splash of his own piss, once, twice, and then Chris's bladder releases full on, steady stream Chris can't take his eyes off of until his mouth starts working again. "So gorgeous like this, fuck, I wanna feel your skin next time, touch you, see your face. God, Jen, next time...."

Jensen's free hand smacks against the tiles and he whines way up high, his breath all caught up in his throat. "C'mon, come for me," Chris murmurs, bending his head to suck the sharp point of Jensen's shoulder blade into his mouth, licking hot kisses into his skin and grinding his hips until Jensen comes so hard his knees buckle, jizz hitting the tiles in long white ribbons Chris thinks about running his fingers through before the water washes them away.

"Fuck," Jensen breathes, turning in Chris's arms, his eyes closed, his voice all gravelly and low. Chris turns off the water and reaches for the towels, and Jensen flashes that wicked smile at him, his eyes wide open and fixed right on Chris's. "Fuck, Chris. I'ma be late for sure now."

"Nah, man. Two o'clock. You'll make it."

"Could be," he says, wrapping one hand around Chris's dick and stroking slow, "but I'm not leavin' here until you fuck me, so maybe it's you ain't got a whole lotta time."

"Boy, I think I can manage," Chris says, grinning right back at him, and then Jensen drops to his knees and opens his mouth and Chris swallows hard, thinks Jensen will probably always be the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen.

Always.

Until the next time.  
   
   


\-- END -- 


End file.
